Repurposing Raiton
by Kalira69
Summary: Kakashi has something new to try in their bed - a surprise; and Kakashi's sexy surprises are usually very worth it. Sakura is definitely willing to trust him and try it out, whatever it is. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 23)


Written for Day 23 of Sakura Month: Naughty Or Nice

This is smut; playful, exciting, creative/kinky sex between lovers who have been together for long enough to know each other well. That's really _all_ it is. . And for a pairing I honestly didn't really think I'd ever write, but this _idea_ happened and. . .

Speaking of which. It shouldn't be an issue given the lack of actual raiton jutsu but _do not use electricity in sex play this way_. Kakashi and Sakura are _not_ following safety regulations. Given the general durability of ninja, not to mention that Kakashi can create and _hold_ lightning and Sakura can heal herself from all manner of disastrous things without difficulty, they're rather superfluous in this reality.

* * *

Sakura giggled and twisted freely under Kakashi's hands, his fingers splaying out on her skin - the contrast of callused fingers and the battered fabric of his gloves made her shiver - as he pushed her dress up. She ducked fluidly and Kakashi flicked the garment away to be forgotten as his hands returned to her body, encouraging her close.

Sakura was not loath to comply, pressing herself up against her lover's chest and reaching up to twine her arms around his neck. With his thick flak jacket and loose outer shirt already cast aside Sakura was snuggled up against the tough but soft material of Kakashi's cowled undershirt, which clung lovingly to every muscle.

She followed suit, purring as Kakashi's hands smoothed up over her thighs and hips, sliding the length of her back and encouraging her to lean into him. Sakura stretched up even closer and smiled as Kakashi's lips brushed her own through his mask, nuzzling his cheek. Kakashi made a low rumbling sound, fingers curling and knuckles trailing down Sakura's back on either side of her spine.

The touch was light enough to make her skin prickle, and Sakura shivered even as he returned the affectionate nudge to her own cheek. Then his fingers hooked into her panties, and Sakura stepped back - it gave him room, and also let her reach up to the edge of his mask.

Kakashi smiled at her, mouth clearly defined under the snug mask, eyes closing. Sakura hummed, stroking along the edge of the fabric, then slid her hands down his chest and belly to find the hem of his shirt and start pulling. Kakashi laughed, but let her drag it up and off him, taking over himself when her reach fell short. Sakura huffed but gave over, stepping in close to press herself against him skin-on-skin.

Kakashi gave a soft, pleased rumble and dipped his head, lips trailing across her cheek to draw her into a slow kiss. Sakura closed her eyes slowly, bringing her hands up over the hard, defined muscle of Kakashi's arms to wrap her arms around his shoulders once more.

A moment later she felt his hands moving over her skin and one set of fingertips hooked into her panties again. Sakura laughed against his mouth and nipped playfully, tilting her hips to give him an easier time sliding them off over her ass. His other hand sank to settle there as well, tugging her up and more firmly against himself.

"Mm. . ." Sakura tightened her own grip, using Kakashi for leverage, and nearly came up off her toes in the process. Kakashi broke away from her mouth to laugh, scooping her up easily and carrying her the couple of steps remaining to the bed.

Sakura didn't release her hold on him to let him drop her there, giving him a smug little smile and waggling her eyebrows at him. Kakashi laughed again, nuzzling her face and kissing her jaw, then tipped them both over onto the bed together, squashing her under his body.

Sakura yelped, then laughed, sliding her hands up to ruffle his hair and knock off his hitai-ate, tossing it aside to land somewhere out of the way with a light clunk of metal on wood. Kakashi nipped her lower lip and tugged it gently between his teeth, shifting up just enough that his weight wasn't compressing her ribs, supporting himself on one hand.

The other was free to slide down her body, teasingly ghosting over ticklish spots and sliding warm and gentle in other places, suddenly pinching just when she was beginning to arch into the soft strokes. Sakura jolted, breath catching, and her body pushed firmly up against his. She bent one knee, thigh rubbing against the thick fabric of his pants, nudging into the kunai pouch and bandage still in place wrapped over his right thigh, and pouted.

Kakashi hummed, twisting his hips as she dragged her fingers down his body towards his waistband, giving her just enough room to fight with the fasteners. Kakashi nuzzled down along her jaw and dragged his sharp teeth against her throat as she worked at them, which was distracting, but hardly enough to cause her trouble.

Sakura pursed her lips and impishly slid one hand inside, wrapping her fingers around his cock and squeezing firmly. Kakashi's teeth sank into her neck hard enough to hurt, his hips hitching into her touch. Sakura rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock and he groaned into her neck, making her shiver.

She wrapped her other arm around Kakashi, sliding her hand up his back as she stroked his cock up and down, hampered somewhat by the constriction of his pants, which she hadn't even pushed down yet. His weight sank a little more heavily onto her, his shoulders flexing and the muscles down his back tightening.

Sakura bent a leg up again, this time rubbing purposely against the outside of his thigh, a light brush of contact. "Kakashi." she murmured, and stiffened with a shiver as he growled.

A moment later he was gone, leaving a chill feeling racing over her skin as the warmth of her lover's body was replaced by air. Kakashi caught her eye and wrinkled his nose briefly before bending to unwrap his pouch and bandages. A graceful tilt of his hips as straightened and slid his pants down and a less graceful hop as he kicked them away, and he was quickly returning to his place over Sakura. She frowned as he didn't come back down to her properly, instead kneeling over her thighs, but reached up to touch him, taking the time to enjoy the sight of him above her.

Kakashi ran his fingers lightly up over Sakura's ribs and she squirmed at the barely-there touch, arching to push up into it. Kakashi smirked, lightening his touch to keep her from getting what she wanted and laughing when she pouted.

"Kakashi. . ." Sakura reached up with a huff, sliding her hands over his forearms and up just above his elbows. She couldn't get to any more of him as he slid back a bit, still kneeling over her, squarely out of reach.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi said in an archly innocent tone, and pinched her nipple when she opened her mouth to respond. Sakura yelped, nails biting into his triceps. Kakashi bent over her, nuzzling along her collarbone and then setting his teeth against it just at the base of her throat for a moment. "Did you want something?" he asked softly, lips brushing her skin as he spoke.

" _Yes!_ " Sakura snapped, hands sinking into his riotously messy hair and dragging his head up so she could meet his eyes. Kakashi grinned at her, pulled slightly lopsided from the scar and charming and also - as always - slightly . . . punchable. Sakura kissed him, then bit down on his lower lip, hard.

Kakashi sucked in a sharp breath at the bite, body jerking, then moaned, low and rough. Sakura whined as he pulled sharply back, then kissed her roughly, long canines scraping over her lip.

Sakura moaned, arching up into him and clinging to his shoulders, one hand still twined into his hair and pulling probably a little too hard. If she was Kakashi didn't seem to care, tipping his head and deepening the kiss, shifting a little above her. Sakura's muscles tightened as Kakashi's cock brushed her lower belly, and she twisted to press up against him a little more.

He shifted his hips, sliding his cock along her stomach a little, tongue flicking playfully against hers before he pulled away. Sakura took a breath, then sighed, half in pleasure and half satisfaction.

Kakashi trailed a fingertip over her cheek and across her kiss-wet and tender mouth, then dropped it from the point of her chin to trace down from her collarbones over her breastbone. It was a teasingly light and far too restrained caress.

"Relax for me." Kakashi asked softly, settling himself a little higher on his knees and meeting her eyes.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, but he was unmoved. Not that she could exactly be surprised by that.

Though he didn't repeat himself, Kakashi nudged her side with his knee. Sakura huffed, pouting again but letting her body go lax, all but sprawling where she lay between his legs. She went so far as to focus on relaxing every muscle group in turn, each of them loosening with the ease insane amounts of practise and focus on accomplishing just this time after time had bought her.

The raging heat rushing freely in her veins and particularly pooling low in her belly did not recede as she coaxed her muscles to ease and in fact she thought the little exercise had only exacerbated it. Now she felt as though there was a fire racing just under her skin, all over her body, and her vagina throbbed almost painfully.

Sakura bit her lip, her inner muscles tightening without her conscious permission, and shifted a little, stifling a whine.

Kakashi smiled at her, stroking down her chest and belly with one hand, the touch somehow soothing rather than inflaming - or infuriating.

"Stay relaxed." Kakashi said softly, settling back a bit on his heels. "Told you I'd try something new if you like, but you have to . . . relax."

His erection bobbed with his movement and Sakura kept herself relaxed as asked, but her belly tightened as she traced over its length once more with her eyes, then skimmed up the rest of his body, taking the time to admire him. Kakashi was all whipcord and scars, a lifetime as a ninja - and one frequently on the front lines or in ANBU - ensuring there was nothing extraneous left on his frame anywhere. He was also sexy as hell, though a good part of that was also wrapped up in the languid grace of his movements and his unshakeable confidence in his body.

Sakura's attention was snared instantly down to Kakashi's hands as he began to shape seals, progressing rapidly through maybe half a dozen - so rapidly she could only identify two of them, though _that_ was never a surprise with Kakashi. She opened her mouth, but she immediately lost track of what she might have said, her eyes widening as lightning bloomed in Kakashi's palm, moving along his fingers in sparking, jagged trails.

"Easy." Kakashi said with an almost gentle smile.

Then he lowered his hand, slow enough to give her plenty of time to move if she wanted to - she might be under him but he wasn't pinning her and she could have been gone in seconds, if he didn't try to stop her. Sakura stayed put, taking a deep breath and forcing her body to stay lax and steady as Kakashi moved. She could have fled as soon as she saw the raiton spark to life in his palm, but she trusted him too much to truly panic. Even having seen - many times - what could be done with raiton - what _he_ could do with it.

Her eyes flicked from the lightning to Kakashi's face, struck by the amount of focus in his sharp eyes and the set of his thin mouth.

Then his fingers made contact with her belly just up under her ribcage and Sakura gasped, making a sharp little yipping sound and bucking under the touch. It _stung_ like fury, lancing out from each of his fingertips as they made contact with her skin, but it also made the fire under her skin surge and every muscle tighten.

The lightning disappeared and Kakashi splayed his hand over her skin where he'd just touched her - where he'd just _shocked_ her. Sakura panted, then whined again, pushing up into his hand and reaching for him with an almost languid gesture.

Kakashi caught her reaching hand in his free one, twining their fingers and cradling her hand. "All right?" he asked softly, scanning her with careful attention.

Sakura whined again and then saw the subtle flash of alarm in his eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand, their linked fingers. "I'm . . . fine." she said, a little surprised at the tone of her own voice. "What made you think of _that_?" she asked, eyes dropping to the hand he still had resting on her stomach. Free of lightning, now, of course.

Kakashi made an awkward little sound and she raised an eyebrow, tipping her head and rubbing her thumb over the side of his hand. "I," she paused, swallowing, "I liked it." she admitted, looking up at his still-worried expression. She coughed a little, part of her surprised she could still be this self-conscious about what gave her pleasure after several years in Kakashi's bed.

Whatever else he might darkly dwell on or obsess over, Kakashi was _all about_ accepting pleasure where and however it was to be taken, and never lacked for creativity if he put his mind to it.

"Did you really?" Kakashi asked, though he already looked more settled. He petted her belly again - his hand rested on her diaphragm, and Sakura quashed the automatic rise of trained instincts from being an iryou nin, ready to tell her all the dangers a raiton jutsu in such an area could potentially pose. While Kakashi was certainly a _threat_ \- he could never be anything less - he was not going to hurt her.

Sakura eyed Kakashi and figured there were even odds he truly needed further reassurance against him just wanting to hear her say it. "Mm." Sakura confirmed with a shallow nod. ". . .will you do it to me again?" she asked softly, petting the back of the hand still resting high on her belly.

Kakashi smiled, meeting her eyes. "If you liked it." he agreed, reaching up and tracing her lower lip with two fingertips.

Sakura hummed, then dipped her head and bit them gently. He could have evaded the bite easily, she knew, and grinned as she tugged lightly at his trapped fingers, then flicked her tongue across their tips.

Kakashi hummed, sliding the fingers of his left hand between her own, then releasing her. Sakura let her hand run over the length of his arm in a light, but quick caress before falling to rest at her side on the bed, and tilted her head as she released his fingers with a feathery, playful kiss.

Kakashi pulled his hand away and bent to kiss her, and this time Sakura hardly had a chance to do more than open to his mouth. He dominated the kiss, not rough this time but demanding and quick and deep, his hands framing her face and keeping her still. Sakura's hips arched up towards him by instinct, her body trying to get closer as she slid her hands up over his shoulders and just held on to him.

They fell away a moment later as Kakashi slowly knelt up once more, thumbs stroking her cheeks. Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head slowly back and forth, nestling into both palms with a contented hum low in her throat.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Kakashi asked, his voice low.

Sakura swallowed, eyes still closed, taking a moment to really think, despite the heat and pure want driving her onwards, with as clear a head as possible. "Yes." she said firmly, certain.

"As you wish, then." Kakashi murmured, and barely a moment later Sakura heard the soft buzzing crackle of electricity once more. She fought not to tense at the sound, anticipating, but couldn't quite keep her eyes closed as she had intended.

The sharp sting caught her just over one hip bone this time, and Sakura bucked and shuddered as her nerves lit up from the feeling. Again the lightning was gone after no more than a breath, but it took another few moments for the feeling to fade - and it still left her feeling languid and hot all through.

She shuddered again, stretching, and let out a long, low moan. Kakashi kissed her at one corner of her mouth, hands smoothing over her shoulders and down, across the tops of her breasts and following the curve of her ribs. Sakura turned her head and met him with a kiss, light and lingering.

Kakashi smiled slightly against her mouth, his eyes dark, and tilted his head to brush his lips over hers again. It was soft and distracting, the shivery little kisses, easing her through it as she once more relaxed almost totally.

The next shock took her entirely by surprise, Kakashi's lips still on hers as his fingers settled on both sides of her ribs, three bright, stinging points on each side. Sakura jerked, then moaned, choked and low, back arching and head falling back.

Kakashi kissed his way over her chin and down her throat as his hands splayed over the tingling places the electricity had shot through. Sakura moaned and squirmed, fingers flexing and heels sliding over the sheet.

Kakashi nuzzled the hollow of her throat, then pressed a kiss there. He rumbled quietly, almost inquisitive, and Sakura hummed back, sliding a hand over his side and up across his shoulder blade. She paused at his neck, then caressed his face before letting her hand fall as he raised his head and looked up at her with a slight smile.

Sakura sighed, rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms out to either side, watching her lover shift over her. Sinewy muscles flexed with each slight movement, and Sakura hummed again in appreciation of the languid prowl.

Kakashi lowered himself and nuzzled the slope of her left breast, then gently bit at the soft flesh. Sakura took a deep breath, pushing up into his mouth, and he stroked her side down to her hip before releasing the bite and leaving a light kiss there.

He moved on, sliding lower all the time, his callused hands stroking and nudging at her lightly, his mouth trailing kisses punctuated with bites too gentle to actually sting. Despite the lack of any scratch or hurt from them, she could feel the slightly uneven line of his teeth and the harsher press of his long canines with each bite.

Kakashi ghosted a caress over the length of her thigh, and Sakura jumped at the return of the tiny raiton jutsu, catching her just above the back of one knee this time. She glared down at Kakashi only to find his lopsided grin offered in response.

He pressed a kiss to her lower belly, his hand sliding over the top of her thigh and then back up the inside, nudging her legs a little wider. Sakura complied with the request immediately, and Kakashi nuzzled against her belly as he sank lower and settled fully between her legs, his chin brushing the curls over her mons before he dipped his head and pressed his mouth without any teasing delay to her clit.

Sakura gasped, hips arching up towards the touch. Kakashi didn't pull away, riding the movement and then dipping his head a little lower, dragging the flat of his tongue up over her labia and pressing a little more firmly as he returned to her clit. He rubbed his hand up and down the inside of her thigh as it quivered, drawing the little nub into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it, teeth pressing incidentally against the soft flesh surrounding it.

Sakura tipped her head back, mouth wide open as she gasped and keened. Kakashi's hand slipped upwards, fingers curling as they left her thigh, and he rubbed his knuckles over her labia. He pressed them in against her firmly enough to make her squirm, inner muscles tightening with want. Kakashi growled, mouth still full of her flesh, and Sakura yowled, toes curling and legs tightening, hips arching upwards.

Kakashi's knuckles rubbed up and down, sliding easily through the slick heat of her arousal, and he shifted backwards just enough to close his teeth gently on her clit. Sakura trembled and went still. Kakashi pushed two fingers into her and her back and shoulders arched; giving another soft growl he playfully thrust them back and forth, shallow at first but sliding a little deeper with each repetition, flicking his tongue over her clit every time he paused before pulling them back.

Sakura tossed her head and pressed her cheek down into the pillow, reaching for Kakashi and knotting one hand into his hair, pushing him down against her. Kakashi chuckled, softening his mouth and pressing it full against her once more, tongue rubbing almost lazily over her clit as his fingers curled and petted inside.

Sakura's muscles were fluttering at the caresses, stretching in readiness for more.

Kakashi's left hand idly stroked over the top of Sakura's thigh as his tongue circled and flicked, suddenly gripping more tightly as he pressed one of his oversized canines right against her clit. Sakura squirmed, making a thin sound that was almost a squeak and pushing harder on his head.

Kakashi tilted his head, nudging her clit a little harder as he released his grip on her thigh and slid his fingers out of her entirely. Sakura whined a protest just as the point of Kakashi's canine slipped over her clit, sending a sharp stab of pleasure through her before his tongue took over again. Sakura gasped for breath, her right hand curling into the bedding as her left wound even more tightly into Kakashi's messy hair.

Kakashi's left hand smoothed up over her ribs and cupped her breast, kneading lightly and making her relax the taut arc of her body. Her breath came a little more easily as she collapsed to the bed once more and went nearly limp, legs splaying a little wider on either side of Kakashi's slim chest.

He reached a little higher, thumb and fingers curling around her nipple and toying with it gently, then holding it more tightly and rubbing his thumb over the furled point as he redoubled his efforts with his tongue. Sakura licked her lips as she tried to steady her rough breathing, carefully loosening her grip on Kakashi's hair, which had to be stinging.

Kakashi stroked the slope of her breast, then his hand fell away. His shoulders shifted and he bowed his head to lap teasingly at her entrance, making his way back up to her clit just a little too slowly for her liking. Sakura moaned his name and he growled as he closed his mouth over her clit again, sucking hard.

Sakura _howled_ as his fingers closed on her nipple again, this time backed with a sharp, tingling _stab_ of electricity. " _Kakashi_ , fuck!" Sakura yelped as she got her breath back, chest heaving. Kakashi's hand was splayed across her breast and breastbone as she came down from the tension of the shock, and he answered her only with another low rumble that pulled a breathy cry of pleasure from her throat as it thrummed through her.

Kakashi petted her breastbone, his attentions to her clit almost gentle. He raised his hand after a few long moments, as Sakura's breathing was beginning to settle, and signalled _all proceed_ and then _alternate plan_ in ANBU hand signs.

Sakura laughed breathlessly, stroking his hair this time, tilting her head to look down at him and meeting stormy grey eyes attentively fixed on her face. "Yeah, I'm okay." she assured him, lips quirking. "You can keep on with your _plan_ , whatever you wanted."

Kakashi winked at her, left hand settling on her belly with a gentle pat as he sucked at her clit again, fingers stroking along her labia. Sakura shook her head slightly, drawing a deep breath and dropping her head back against the pillow as she let it out again, closing her eyes.

Kakashi pushed his fingers into her again, not quite so slow or teasing this time. His knuckles rubbed against her labia as he pressed them as deeply as he could and Sakura wriggled her hips, moaning as his fingertips curled and nudged against her inner muscles.

Kakashi lifted his head just enough to blow lightly over her throbbing clit and core, and Sakura let out a thin cry, startled. He wriggled his fingers as her muscles clamped down on them, and she pinched the top of his ear.

Kakashi gave a little sound almost like a yip an instant before his mouth made contact with her flesh again and Sakura's lips curled. Kakashi huffed through his nose, and she shivered as his warm breath ruffled her curls. He crooked his fingers a little more firmly inside her, his tongue circling her clit.

Sakura's whole body tried to angle up into his touch, and Kakashi growled again, soft and pleased this time. His teeth brushed her soft folds as he nuzzled in and lavished her clit with firm, short strokes of his tongue, and Sakura only wanted more. She buried her fingers in his hair again, cradling his head and whining as she pulled at him thoughtlessly, trying to keep him as close as possible.

The harsh grip and pressure probably didn't make it any easier for him to pleasure her, but Sakura was a little too far gone to think seriously about that. Her mouth was wide open around gasping cries as she strained breathlessly for the freefall she could _feel_ awaiting her as though she was perched and wavering atop a great height.

Kakashi's fingers twisted inside her as he sucked at her clit, tongue rubbing back and forth firmly, and Sakura keened. Then both fingers and mouth were gone and Sakura was left whining in disbelief, rocking up into a touch that was no longer within reach.

It was a struggle for Sakura to open her eyes again, her whole body shuddering a bit with her attempt to catch her breath as her hands dropped from Kakashi's hair to his shoulders, resting there rather than holding on. She was tingling all over and ready to scream with the sudden cessation of pleasure, even as her muscles twitched with the partial relief of tension. She shifted, whining again, still yearning for completion.

Kakashi nuzzled a kiss to her side a little above her hip, his hands squeezing both hip bones before sliding upwards, bracing him on the bed over her. Sakura growled and his eyes flicked up to meet hers, his sly smirk only partially hidden as he pressed another nuzzling kiss to her skin.

He wasn't lingering much, though, prowling his way back up the bed and over Sakura. Settling his weight almost directly on top of her once more, he grinned as she bared her teeth at him.

Kakashi dipped his head, dragging his nose up her cheek and nuzzling her temple before pressing a kiss there. Then he shifted and the head of his cock began to sink into her aching, waiting body. Sakura angled her hips up in welcome, her muscles spreading easily for his cock.

"Aah-" Sakura rocked her hips up to meet her lover as he pressed onwards, not giving in to one quick, harsh thrust but not taking it slow either. Sakura pulled her hand down his bicep, fingers curled and nails barely dragging over his skin. She felt dizzy and hot as Kakashi's cock sank fully inside her, her entire frame throbbing with pleasure and arousal and pure _sensation_.

Kakashi shifted his weight, his cock rocking inside her with the movement, and rested heavily on his left forearm. He gave a soft rumble almost in her ear, then nudged his face a little closer, breathing in slowly.

His right hand swept over her belly between them. Sakura thought distractedly that the caress felt odd, realised that it was a light brush of the side of his hand, and then- He touched the flat of his palm and fingers down low in the cradle of her hips and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as every muscle tightened with the jolt of the raiton taking her there. The crash of pleasure rocketed through Sakura faster than it had ever overcome her before, echoed and heightened by the sparking feeling of the raiton still sinking into her skin.

Kakashi's hips rolled, driving his cock somehow just a little deeper, the head bumping up against her cervix. In the throes of one of the strangest orgasms she'd ever had, she barely registered the odd pressure, not-pleasure not-pain of it. The electricity bounced through her nerves and Kakashi's hips put pressure on her clit again, making her shudder and twist under him, overstimulated and not sure whether she loved it or wanted _away_.

Sliding his hand out from between them, Kakashi pressed her down with his weight until she was sinking into the bed and dropped his head to bite at her neck and shoulder, teeth digging in firmly. Sakura cried out again, not quite thrashing, and finally caught hold of her lover again, fingers curling and nails digging into his shoulders hard enough to make her fingertips ache.

Kakashi hummed, tongue pressing against the flesh trapped between his teeth, stroking back and forth as his body retreated a little. Sakura dragged in a sudden, deep gasp of breath, then lost it on a little yelp as Kakashi took another rocking thrust into her.

He didn't stop to ask if she was all right or if he should stop, and Sakura couldn't have mustered the sense to answer him if he had, but she clawed onto his shoulders and spread her thighs a little wider, soft cries escaping her with every breath she took. Kakashi's teeth dug in deeper at the base of her neck and he tugged at the bite, growling softly.

Sakura moaned breathily, wrapping one leg up and around him, pulling him in even as he retreated and rocked down into her again. Her left arm slid around his shoulders, fingers digging up under his hair to curl around his nape with a light scratch of her nails through the silky strands. His shoulders flexed as he stretched and all but pushed up into her touch, his right hand stroking down her body and catching at her hip for a moment. She was already tilting her hips up eagerly to meet him, though, and he rubbed his thumb over the crest of her hip bone before moving on again.

Kakashi's hand roamed back up her body, by turns stroking and pulling her up into him as he moved. Sakura moaned, head falling back, and consciously tightened her muscles around his cock as she squeezed his narrow waist between her thighs.

Kakashi was almost panting around the grip of his teeth on her neck, the low, pleasured rumble spilling up from his throat more frequently as his rhythm grew a little faster. Sakura's breathing was coming more quickly as well, the aftershocks of her orgasm now faded but a hot, hard tension pulling almost painfully inside her in the build-up to another.

Sakura groaned, toes curling and muscles tightening as she struggled to keep pace and match Kakashi's rhythm with her head still spinning. Kakashi bit down a little harder, then released her neck and nuzzled his way up her throat, hot breath tickling over her skin. Sakura turned her head and tightened her arm around his shoulders to drag him into a kiss. It was sloppy and distracted on both their parts, but hot and needy.

Kakashi's hand slid down her thigh and his fingers tightened just above her knee, pulling her leg around him a little more firmly. Sakura squeezed him between her thighs again, purposely this time, and he growled against her mouth, sliding his left forearm beneath her shoulder. She nipped him, scratching at the nape of his neck and making him twitch.

Sakura gave a soft cry at the suddenly increased pressure of his cock jerking inside her, rocking her hips up with a bit more force. Kakashi tore himself away from her kiss, raising his head a little as he thrust harder, one hand tightening on her shoulder and the fingers of the other nearly digging into the softer flesh of her thigh.

She didn't protest either grip, pushing into his rhythm and arching her body up into him. Kakashi rolled his hips firmly against hers, a small hitch in his rhythm before it settled quickly.

Sakura gasped for breath at the bolt of pleasure from the slower drag of their bodies, and a moment later Kakashi repeated it, making her cry out. Kakashi moaned as he nuzzled her cheek, his muscles tight against her as he drove them both on harshly.

A few moments more and Sakura was shuddering with tension and breathless pleasure, all but on the verge of another orgasm. Kakashi growled against her cheek, pressing deep inside and rolling his hips once more, but this time he didn't pull away again. Sakura keened, muscles tightening, and barely a brush over her clit just as Kakashi bucked against her pushed her past the point of no return.

Sakura _did_ scream this time, and only vaguely heard the half-muffled howl from Kakashi above her, mingling with her own cry. He was still grinding against her, but not quite so smoothly now as his whole body shuddered.

Sakura shivered and moaned as she began to drift down, loosening her own grip on Kakashi's nape and smoothing her hand down his back. His head bowed down beside her neck once more, his breathing uneven. Sakura hummed, vaguely aware she sounded about as pleasure-drunk as she felt, and stroked over his shoulders and back with both hands, gently easing the grip of her thighs around her lover's waist.

Kakashi moaned, nipping and nuzzling at her throat, then slowly raised his head. Sakura smiled languidly at him, and he rubbed their noses together before kissing her, softly this time, pulling away after a few long, breathless moments with another gentle brush of lips.

She sighed, raising one hand to stroke his face instead, fingertips toying with some of his shaggy hair as it fell around his jaw and tickled her cheek. Kakashi rumbled softly against her mouth, right hand moving up her body in a light stroke. Sakura arched, gasping as her muscles clasped Kakashi's cock a little tighter - his hips twisted, not quite towards her and not quite away - and carefully brought her legs down, sliding them along his hips and thighs. Kakashi reached down and stroked her thigh, shifting his weight over her but not pulling away yet.

Sakura hummed, sucking his lower lip between her own and cradling his jaw in her hands, not ready to let go of him. They traded shallow, languid kisses as the powerful rush that had taken over Sakura faded into a shivery warm feeling.

Kakashi gave a soft whine as he shifted to brace himself on both hands, carefully pulling his cock free of her body. Sakura whined herself at the feeling, shivering, and Kakashi kissed her again as he settled down almost precisely in the same position as before, lean body a solid and comfortable weight pinning her. Sakura wound her arms around him again, even as she stretched lazily.

"You know," Sakura said after another lazy stretch of soft kisses and petting, "that was a _hell_ of a 'something new'."

Kakashi chuckled, dipping his head to nip her ear. "But did you like it?" he asked, his voice low and rough in a way that teased at her warm afterglow. Sakura stifled a moan and shivered. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Good?"

"Good." Sakura agreed, shivering again. " _Surprising_ ," she qualified, "and . . . maybe strange. But good." Kakashi smiled. "I'll want to do it again," she added, and his smile widened, "if you enjoyed it. It wasn't too hard for you, either, was it?" Kakashi's control of the element that was his affinity was more than impressive, but raiton was wilful and dangerous, and rarely - never? - used for anything so mild.

Kakashi hummed, kissing Sakura at one corner of her mouth as he finally moved a little further away, settling into a languid stretch at her side, still pressed close. "It was not too difficult," he said, with a fluid shrug, "I already practised it quite heavily." he added, arching one eyebrow. "And. . ." He smiled slyly. "I . . . did rather enjoy it, I think. If you did."

Sakura hummed contentedly, turning on her side to press into the curve of Kakashi's body. She tucked a knee between his thighs and draped an arm around his waist. "Not too often, maybe, but . . . yes, definitely we'll do that again." She nuzzled at the base of his throat and grinned as he shivered, feeling the tiny vibration of a sound he was holding back. She nipped him, and the shiver spread to the rest of his body.

Sakura smirked and bit him more firmly, letting go after a moment and licking the red mark her teeth had left behind.

Kakashi surged up beside her and she burst out into a startled cry that slipped quickly into laughter as he tumbled her under him again, pinning her down and growling playfully. It was a short-lived battle, playful as it was, but Sakura was still giggling as they stopped wrestling a few moments later, even more tangled up in each other.

Kakashi huffed, petting down her back and nuzzling her hair as he growled softly again.

Sakura returned the growl, though her own was not nearly so strong, and nuzzled against his shoulder, cuddling into him contentedly.


End file.
